marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jack Thompson
|género = Masculino |titulo = Teniente Jefe de la SSR Agente de la SSR (anteriormente) |afiliación = (anteriormente) |serie tv = Agent Carter (13 episodios) |actor = Chad Michael Murray |estado = Desconocido |america = }}Jack Thompson es un soldado estadounidense que luchó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él se convirtió en un agente de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en una de las oficinas en la ciudad de Nueva York tras el final de la guerra. En 1946, junto con sus colegas, él buscó al empresario industrial Howard Stark después de que éste fuera acusado públicamente de vender sus inventos a los enemigos de Estados Unidos. A pesar de la muerte de su jefe Roger Dooley a manos del científico Johann Fennhoff, Thompson y sus colegas lograron detener el plan de Fennhoff para matar a toda la población de la ciudad de Nueva York en el Día de la Victoria. Después de esa acción, Thompson se convirtió en el nuevo jefe de las oficinas de la Reserva Científica Estratégica de la ciudad de Nueva York. Biografía Investigador principal Cuando Howard Stark desapareció antes de ir a una audiencia en el Congreso sobre el armamento y tecnología que apareció en el extranjero, Thompson fue designado por Roger Dooley como investigador principal. Su primera orden del día era tener las finanzas de Stark congeladas y tener sus varios apartamentos vigilados. Thompson tenía poco o ningún respeto por uno de sus compañeros agentes, Margaret Carter, ya que consideró que ser un agente de Reserva Científica Estratégica era un trabajo para hombres. Le pidió a Carter hacer hacer el trabajo de la presentación para él, a lo que ella le preguntó en tono burlón si tenía problemas con el alfabeto. Él decidió dirigir a un equipo a La Martinique para ver si Spider Raymond tenía información sobre la tecnología robada de Stark. Carter se enteró por medio de Daniel Sousa que Thompson estaba teniendo una reunión sobre una misión; Carter fingió servir café y pidió el día con el fin de espiar por su cuenta. Thompson, Yauch y Ray Krzeminski finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Raymond donde lo encontraron muerto. Sin embargo, Thompson investigó y descubrió que una mujer rubia había dejado la oficina de Raymond y obtuvo una cámara con una fotografía de la mujer.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Interrogador Miles Van Ert Cuando llegó un informe de que la Refinería Roxxon había desparecido después de una explosión, Thompson y Ray Krzeminski fueron acompañados por el jefe Roger Dooley para investigar. Dooley le dijo a Thompson quedarse junto con él y luego le ordenó a Krzeminski investigar la masa implosionada. Fueron a consultar a Hugh Jones, el presidente de Roxxon Oil Corporation para averiguar lo que sabía acerca de la implosión. Tras una breve conversación, Thompson fue asignado a escanear los empleados de la sede de Roxxon Oil Corporation; si quería escanear a todo el personal, la regulación exigía que una mujer estuviera presente para las trabajadores mujeres, causando que Margaret Carter fuera llamada. Thompson escaneó a Miles Van Ert pero el resultado arrojó negativo; Sin embargo, Carter sabía que Van Ert estuvo en la refinería la noche que implosionó, por lo que sugirió que el vestuario de los empleados también debería ser escaneado. Van Ert se puso nervioso y salió corriendo. Thompson lo persiguió pero Van Ert no habría sido capturado si Carter no hubiese intervenido. Cuando Thompson se hizo cargo del interrogatorio, le ofreció a Van Ert morder una rama tras un intento de conseguir que contara todo lo que sabía.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Habilidades *'Combatiente experto:' Thompson fue capaz de tomar represalias contra Dottie Underwood cuando trató de desarmarlo, rápidamente contrarrestando sus ataques y golpeándola. *'Interrogador:' Thompson fue el "palo" en el método de interrogación de la zanahoria y palo de SSR, algo parecido a policía bueno y policía malo. Él era conocido por sacarles información a los sospechosos. Relaciones Familia *Abuela *Padre Aliados *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Roger Dooley † - Jefe **Ray Krzeminski † - Compañero de trabajo **Yauch † - Compañero de trabajo **Margaret Carter † - Compañera de trabajo **Daniel Sousa - Compañero de trabajo **Rick Ramirez **Mike Li † **Corcoran † *Howard Stark † *Edwin Jarvis † *Roxxon Oil Corporation **Hugh Jones **Winston *Comandos Aulladores **Dum Dum Dugan **Happy Sam Sawyer **Junior Juniper † **Percival Pinkerton *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry **Angie Martinelli *Walt Cooper *Harry S. Truman † *FBI **Vernon Masters *Calvin Chadwick *Melody Enemigos *Miles Van Ert *Jerome Zandow † *Sheldon McFee *Leviatán **Leet Brannis † **Sasha Demidov † **Johann Fennhoff **Dottie Underwood **Eva *Nikola † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' (mencionado) ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (mencionado) ***''The Atomic Job'' (mencionado) ***''Life of the Party'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' Referencias en:Jack Thompson Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Agentes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Líderes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Personajes en estado desconocido